fivenightswithhonokafandomcom-20200214-history
Night
Night are game's Level，A total of 12 nights NIGHT1： Active enemy：HONOKA，KOTORI（rare） Strategy: It is not necessary to check the monitor, check the office, if you find HONOKA in the office, use flash to drive her, KOTORI has a small chance to move tonight, if you hear a "click", turn on the monitor, check the ventilation hall and use the heater to drive KOTORI Call “Hm，Hello，Guys，Welcome to Muse's Hamburger，I are Alex，Duty manager，There is a little bird telling me that I have to coach your work, um, yes, this job... you have a camera to use, so you don't have to go out to patrol yourself, but I believe you have heard of this job. The danger, we have some old mechanical dolls that are faulty, they are in the warehouse... but rest assured, oh, don’t care why most rooms are dusty, it’s because the restaurant has just reopened soon, many rooms I haven't had time to clean it, huh, huh... Oh, yes, you saw the flash, you can remotely control it. If there is any unexpected situation, you can use it, but note: the flash has power limitation, if the power is exhausted, this will It means that you have finished playing, so, save electricity, you can see how much power you can use in the lower left corner of your HUD, oh, you can also press the shift key to hide under the table, so you can deceive yourself and say Maybe you can hide, okay, good luck, don't die, good night." NIGHT2： Active enemy：HONOKA,KOTORI,UMI Strategy：Tonight KOTORI and UMI are active, check the office a lot, beware of the ventilation hall, if you hear the "pa" check the ventilation hall, be careful, it is not simple tonight,UMI are For a more serious threat, be sure to use the camera carefully to observe UMI to confirm her whereabouts. Call “Hello，Guys，You done! Yes, huh, tonight, be careful with KOTORI and UMI. Hey, as you can see, the malfunction of the robot is getting worse and worse. KOTORI's movement is a bit different. She prefers the ventilation tube and remembers to stare at the ventilation hall. She always likes it, UMI... She is like a ninja. There is no shadow at all. If you notice her, turn on the flash, basically the same as HONOKA, okay, don't relax, good luck.“ NIGHT3： Active enemy：HONOKA,KOTORI,UMI,HANAYO,RIN,bonehead，Suicide Nico，NICO,ELI，YUKIHO（Not necessarily） Hardmode Enemy：UMI,ELI,NICO,Maki，HANAYO,BoneHead，suicidenico，Yukiho（Not necessarily），Pink-Rabbit，White-Pig Strategy：The number of enemies is increasing tonight, spending time liitening to ELI's music, and beware of HANAYO. When you see HANAYO, you can immediately monitor or put down the monitor. If RIN is on the table, immediately hide it, pay attention to UMI, beware of KOTORI and HONOKA, if SUICIDENICO Keep your mind on the screen. If SUICIDE NICO comes out, it will be monitored immediately. It is very difficult tonight.... Call “Yo，day 3，Nice，You It’s very good, maybe you can win an award or a holiday in the future, but your workday is not over yet, there are still a few days, um, today, the people will be active, Rin, Eli, Hanayo, Rin Body, they become very tricky tonight, you know what I mean, Hanayo will interfere with your monitoring signal, Rin will disable your flash, Eli will lead her sister to kill you, RIn's body immune flash, she stunned ! Hey, hide under the table, switch monitors or use some little music, ok? good night." Call（Hardmode） “Hey，What now for you？I Go for you，You Must wait for me！“ NIGHT4： Active enemy：HONOKA,KOTORI,UMI,HANAYO,RIN,BoneHead，Suicide Nico，MAKI，ELI，YUKIHO，NICO Hardmode Enemy：UMI,KOTORI,HANAYO,BoneHead，Suicide nico，Maki，Nozomi，Pink-Rabbit，White-Pig，Big-squirrel，Samll-squirrel Call “Hey，Guys，Very powerful, actually on the fourth day, um, cough, today, I don’t know if you saw Maki? Yes, she is our predecessor, the pianist, just like I said... her attack is divided into three times, but every attack is a serious interference to you, so... oh, and, you saw NICO. ? It’s the two big white eyes, um, yes, I said yesterday, she will get out of the screen and then in your office, but don’t be afraid, just turn on the monitor, cough, good, wish You are lucky, the ghost is full of streets!" Call（Hardmode） “Hey，You found my Eye？Oh！You Have Two！now it is mine! Give them to me!Ah！Fuck me，Get out now！hihihi！” NIGHT5 Active enemy：HONOKA,KOTORI,UMI,HANAYO,RIN,BoneHead，Suicide Nico，Maki，Eli，Nico，Nozomi，Pink-Rabbit Hardmode Enemy：All Enemy Call “Em？Oh，It’s you！you why in this？you don't know this are Is it closed? Ok, good luck, I can't reveal too much, I have to go, that person... is watching you! Uh... well, goodbye, sorry, man, I have to leave you, you... think for it!” NIGHT6 Acitve enmey：HONOKA,KOTORI,UMI,HANAYO,RIN,BoneHead，Suicide Nico，Eli，Nico，Nozomi,Pink-Rabbit，White-Pig Hardmode Enemy：N/A Call （No Call……） NIGHT7 Active enemy：All Enemy Hardmode：Kira Call （No call……） NIGHT8 Acive enemy：Kira，Maho Hardmode：A-RISE Call （No call……） NIGHT9 Active enemy：A-RISE，Gloden Honoka Hardmode：A-RISE，Gloden Honoka，Shadom Honoka Call （No call……） NIGHT10 Active Enemy：A-RISE,Gloden Honoka，Shadom Honokla Hardmode：A-RISE,Nightmare Honoka Call （No Call……） NIGHT11 Active enemy：A-RISE,Nightmare Honoka，Nightmare Kotori，Nightmare Umi Hardmode：A-RISE,Nightmare NIGHT12 Active enemy：Willy Hardmode：Willy Call “IYou abandoned me, now I am back, I will revenge, you just need to sit in the position, waiting for me to take your life, hahahaha..."